The Boy of My Dreams
by Maliyafly
Summary: Tessa has a dream, then goes to school, and its like the boy of her dreams just walked out of her dream! What will she do?
1. chapter 1

_She opened her eyes to see a head of black hair leaning to kiss her lips, gently. He opened his eyes, as their lips collided; a bright blue staring into blue-grey eyes. He kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms arou-_

"Tessie! Get up, you're going to be late to school," said Nate, shaking Tessa awake. "I'm up," said Tessa, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Nate turned and left the room, closing to the door behind him. Tessa glanced over her room, seeing wrap around bookshelves, filled with books, multiple piles of books on every flat surface, and the clock, that read: 7:00 am.

Tessa flung the covers off of her body, and quickly changed into a grey sweater and jeans. The phone rang as she finished toeing her shoes on.

"Good morning, Jem."

"Morning, Tessa. Listen, did I happen to leave any rosin at your house? I can't seem to find any, and my violin desperately needs some."

"I doubt it, but I'll look. Any ideas where some might be?"

"Somewhere in your room. Check behind the piles of books."

"Don't make fun of my books. And I'll look. See you at school."

"See ya."

She tossed her phone in her bag, and pushed piles of books out of the way until she found a bottle of rosin. She placed it in her bag, grabbed a copy of A Tale of Two Cities, and started her walk to school.

As soon as she opened the door she was met with Jessamine, bombarding her with questions about Nate. "No, no, no, and nope," said Tessa, clearly ignoring most of what was asked of her.

She finally reached her locker to find Jem, her silver headed and eyes companion, leaning up against it. "Did you find any?" Asked Jem. "Yes I did. Now, get off my locker so I can get in it," said Tessa, handing the bottle of rosin to Jem. He smiled and put the bottle in his pocket.

"Again? Didn't you read this book last week?" Said Jem, pointing at her copy of A Tale of Two Cities. "Yes I did. And it is very good. You'd know if you ever picked it up," said Tessa, rolling her eyes. Jem laughed and stocked off to class. Tessa turned and started towards first period English with Mrs. Branwell.

About thirty minutes into class, Mrs. Branwell got a phone call. "Tessa, you're needed in the office, take our things," she said. Tessa ignored the chorus of "oohs" sent her way and quickly gathered her things, then set off to the office.

"In Mr. Starkweather's office," said Ms. Fairchild. Tessa nodded, and knocked on the door lightly. "Come in," said Mr. Starkweather. Tessa opened the door and looked at the boy sitting in one of the chairs. He had jet black hair, but she couldn't see his eyes, because he was gazing down at his hands.

"Tessa, this is William Herondale. Would you mind giving him a tour of the school?" Said Mr. Starkweather. Will looked up at Tessa; she saw bright blue eyes staring at her, just like her dream.

"Yeah, I can show him around," said Tessa. Mr. Starkweather nodded. William stood up and followed Tessa out to the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Will," he said holding out his hand. "I'm Tessa," she said, shaking his hand. I glanced down at our hands; feeling a tingling feeling from his touch. I took my hand back, and put it at my side. "Welcome to Alicante High."

"This is the library. It's in desperate need of more classic books," Tessa said, poking her head into the room. "This, is the auditorium. Over there is the cafeteria." Tessa continued on with Will's tour.

"Thanks, for showing me around," said Will. Tessa shrugged and turned to go to her locker before third period started. She quickly opened it, and waited for Jem.

"Where were you in second?" Said Jem. "Showing the new kid around," Tessa said rolling her eyes. "I swear, Tessa. You could've at least told me," Jem said. "Deal with it. Besides we don't want to be late, do we?"

Tessa doodled on her paper, while Mr. Branwell droned on about science. She found herself doodling a black haired, blue eyed boy. When she finished her doodle, she quickly erased it, then silently scolded herself for doing so.

Tessa walked towards Jem, who was already sitting at their lunch table. "Hello," Jem drawled, as Tessa sat. "I swear this day can't get any worse," Tessa said, putting her head in her arms.

"What happened?"

"Well, first, last night I had a dream about a black haired, blue eyed boy kissing me-"

"Oh! Good for you."

"Shut up, Jem. Anyways, then I show up to school this morning and get called to give a student a tour. The second I laid eyes on him, it was like he jumped straight out of my dreams! Like, it's crazy. Have you seen him?"

"Yes. Actually, I have. I had the 'pleasure' of meeting him in PE. Even though, I wish you could've seen Gabriel's face when he was out ran on the track. It was hilarious."

"Hey, can I sit here?" A voice asked. Tessa turned to find Will, with a lunch tray in hand. "Shouldn't you sit with Gabriel Lightwood?" She asked. "Lightworm, and no. I think he's mad at me," he said getting impatient standing. "Yes you can sit here," Jem said lazily. Will gladly sat next to Tessa, and started in on his lunch.

"So, Tessa, what are you doing for prom?" Jem asked tearing Tessa's attention from her book. "Reading this," she said lifting her book off the table. "And when Nate and Jessie get home, I am putting sound-proof headphones on." Jem laughed and continued to work on homework.

"Class, it's time for this years group project," Mrs. Branwell started, ignoring the chorus of of groans. Tessa glanced up at Will. He sat across from her; his didn't seem to acknowledge what was said. "Normally, I would let you chose your own partners, but this project is about getting to know someone you wouldn't normally talk to," she continued.

"Magnus and Camille. Woolsey and Miranda. Jem and Sophie. Tessa and Will," Mrs. Branwell said. Tessa gaped at her, and stopped listening to the other groups that were called out.

"You have to write a paper, and present to the class, about your partner," she said. The amount of eye rolling that happened in that moment, Tessa swore that she could hear it. Mrs. Branwell handed out sheets of paper with questions on it, to every student. "You have the rest of class to work. These projects are due by next week."

"So, your house or mine?" Will asked. Tessa thought about Nate and his friends, that would at her house after school. "Yours," Tessa said finally. She glanced down at the questions, "'What's your partner's favorite color?' What is this stuff?" Will asked to no one in particular.

Tessa hid a smile, and turned back to her desk. "When do you want to meet up?" Will asked. Tessa looked back at him. He was looking at her lazily, like he didn't care whether or not she was going to answer. "After school is good," said Tessa, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tessa glanced at Jem. She tried to hide a smile, but ended up blushing just thinking about Will. "Okay, now you have to tell me," Jem said.

"Tell you what?" She asked, and felt more heat rising to her cheeks.

"Tell me, Tessa," Jem said more sternly. She buried her head in her locker, and sighed.

"I'm going to Will's house to work on the project," she said, silently hating herself.

"Yay! I get to make fun of you," he says touching her shoulder.

"Don't think about it," Tessa said, glaring at him.

"I won't," Jem said, patting her shoulder, then leaving. She glanced at his receding body and smiled.

"Tess," someone said behind her, making her jump. "Will. What do you need?" she asks, clearly annoyed. "Here, I wrote out the address for my house," he says handing her a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks," she said, pocketing the paper.

"I wanted to warn you about my sister," Will said still standing there.

"What do you need to warn me about?" she asked, closing her locker.

"Uhh, she isn't like most girls. She might freak you out when you see her. She looks like me, and will probably be throwing knife sin the front yard, after school. Also, my parents don't live with us," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Okay, I'll try not the freak out. But I have to go, so I'll see you later, Will," tessa said, then turned to leave.

She felt Will's shocking blue eyes land on her back as she left for her sixth period. One more hour, then you can be with him, she thought to herself.

She watched the clock, and willed it to go faster. As soon as it had hit 1:50 she bolted out of the classroom, and to her locker. She rushed past multiple kids, and yelling at her to slow down, or cursing her out. "Tessa, why are you in such a rush?" Jem asked, as she bumped into him.

"I have to leave. I have to do stuff after school, today," she said as calmly as she could.

"Okay… this has nothing to do with the fact that you're going over to Will's today, does it?" He asked leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Um, no. Why would you think that?" She countered trying to hide the embarrassment from her voice.

"So it does," Jem said leaning in closer.

"We have to work on our project. You and Sophie have to. But knowing you, you'll probably forget about it until last minute. Will and I just want to get it done fast," She said sliding books into her bag, and shutting her locker.

"Fair point. Just tell me how it goes," Jem said, then turned away, crashing into Will.

"Ready to go, Tess?" Will asked after he had apologized to Jem.

"Yeah, let's go," she said and started out of the school. "Do you walk home?" Tessa asked as she passed a group of girls.

"Yeah. I live fifteen minutes from here," Will says, smirking. This is going to be a long walk then, she thought.

The walk to his house was, surprisingly, fairly short. They talked about the types of books they had liked, and their favorite subjects in school. "Do you have any siblings?" Will asked.

 **Sorry, fans, for not updating for so long. I have had writers block for anything Shadowhunters. The only reason I can update "Him" is because I wrote that story in one shot, then split it up into chapters. Currently I'm am writing some stories that'll go on Wattpad. They are for BTS ships. (If you don't know what that is, we can't be friends. JK)**

 **I will most likely continue writing fanfiction for Shadowhunters when season three of the (shitty) show comes back, or Queen of Air and Darkness comes out. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **~Maliyafly**


End file.
